


I Knew I Loved You Then (But You'd Never Know)

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, M/M, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Mystery, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While just painting one day, Feliciano sort of has a revelation. His boyfriend Ludwig confirms it.Oneshot/drabble





	I Knew I Loved You Then (But You'd Never Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blur

Feliciano leans over his easel, a rare look of concentration on his face. He mixes cream-white and an already pinkish-pink to make the paler, delicate color of Caucasian skin tone. Perfect. Taking his paint brush, he dabs the tip against the canvas with great precision...

It's almost finished. He's been working on it for awhile now.

The little boy looks solemnly back at him from the painting, his neat blonde hair pushed back behind a funny large hat. His blue eyes are warm and intelligent and ever-so-slightly shy. Feli pauses, paintbrush still posed in one hand, to study the boy closer. It's someone he's painted a ton of times before: the colors manage to blur together under his eyes. Someone he feels like he almost knows--like he did know, or at least he should know.

He furrows his eyebrows. No matter how hard he tries to think...he's convinced the boy is just made up from his memory. Feli sighs and then jumps as the front door opens.

" _Ciao_ , Ludwig!"

"Hallo." His boyfriend walks in from his visit to the gym--he smells fresh and sweaty, if that makes sense. Ludwig comes up behind him before kissing his temple gruffly.

"Look! I finally finished it! Do you like?" Feli sits back and sets the paintbrush on a paper napkin. Ludwig studies it, an odd expression on his face.

"Almost looks like me," he says softly, before kissing him again. "It's beautiful, _liebling_. You always paint such beautiful things."

Feli gets a chill. But he just smiles. " _Grazie_." he says graciously. But could it...could it be Lud as a child...? He hadn't even known him then... So how...? He pushes it out of his mind. For now, he'll still be the mystery child, and that's all right with him.


End file.
